


My Colony: Spain and Romano Edition

by Andy_Braginsky, zelda_creator



Series: The Scripts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chibi Romano (Hetalia), Claims, Collars, Colonies, Other, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/pseuds/Andy_Braginsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_creator/pseuds/zelda_creator
Summary: When a country owns a colony, they collar them. But that’s only the older ones, so what do you give a young colony?Script format.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing.

*In Spain’s capital,  _ many _ years ago.

Chibi!Romano: (Sniffles in his bedroom, missing his brother. He's just moved in with Spain, and has been living with the bastard for the past two or three weeks.)

Spain: (Smiling like the little bastard he is, he comes in with a little box for little Romano~. Hearing the other sniffling, he comes in, looking like he cares.)  Romano? Why are you crying, hijo?

Chibi!Romano: I don't want to be in this stupid country, jerk!

Spain: That's too bad, Roma . . .  _ I _ enjoy having you around. You're rather  _ lindo _ when you aren't crying.  (He sits with the young colony.)

Chibi!Romano: That's because you're a weird jerk-bastard!  (Rubs at his eyes stubbornly. He spies the small box in Spain's hands.)  What's that?

Spain: (Gentle smile.)  Something for you~.

Chibi!Romano: (Narrowed gaze.)  Bastard, either hand it to me or tell me what it is!

Spain: (Just grins.)  Close your eyes and I'll give it to you~!

Chibi!Romano: (Crosses his arms before uncrossing them again and closing his eyes with a snooty sniff.)  Just this  _ one time _ , bastard.

Spain: Of course~.  (He smiles, taking out the bracelet and clipping it around the young colony's wrist.)  _ There! _ Now you may look.

Chibi!Romano: (Opens his eyes, turning his wrist over and over to look at the bracelet.)  What the hell is this for, bastard? It's kind of girly.

Sp: (Chuckles.)  It's my claim to you as a colony, Romano~. I think it looks nice on you!

Chibi!Romano: C-C-CHE?!?!?!? WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?  (Tugs at it.)  I don't want to be claimed by  _ you! _ Why can't it be a sexy lady?! Like Belgium?!

Spain: Hmpf. Belgium can't claim you because I've rule  _ her _ .  (Pulls Romano's tiny hands away from it.)  Don't tug at it, Romano. You're my colony and that's final. Understood?

Chibi!Romano: WHY THE FUCK ISN'T IT COMING OFF?!

Spain: Because only _ I _ can take it off. Stop trying, Romano. You'll just hurt yourself.

Chibi!Romano: (Pouts massively.)  Why the hell do I need this thing anyways . . .

Spain: (Gently pets through the colony's hair.)  Because you need to have a claim, lest another -- most likely  _ meaner  _ \-- nation sweep off with you.

Chibi!Romano: Does it have to be a girly bracelet?

Spain: It's not girly, Roma.

Chibi!Romano: Tch. Fine. Then does it need to be a fucking  _ bracelet? _

Spain: (Patience pretty much snapping.)   _ Would you prefer a collar? _

Chibi!Romano: . . .  --  (Confused at the seriousness in Spain's voice.)  --  What?

Spain: (Sighs.)  Most nations put  _ collars  _ on their colonies, but only some put them on  _ young  _ colonies, such as yourself. Instead, they put  _ bracelets  _ on the younger ones, like you have.

Chibi!Romano: Why? It seems confusing.  (Mutters.)  Especially for you, jerk.

Spain: (Ignores the quiet jab.)  Collars seem extreme for someone as young as yourself. You're still so young. . .

Chibi!Romano: . . . Weirdo. So this is supposed to help protect me? Or some crap like that?

Spain: Si. It makes it obvious that you are under  _ my  _ protection and that other nations should leave you alone. Now the other nations will stop fighting over you~!

Chibi!Romano: (Skeptical, flat look.)

Spain:  _ Really _ , Roma! No one is going to bother you anymore without having to deal with me, first!

Chibi!Romano: . . . Grazie. Tomato-bastard.

Spain: (Smiles.)  De nada, Romano~.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing.

*Years later, after the first incident. Spain has been on a long voyage, conquering the new world.

Romano: (Hearing Spain is coming home today  --   _*The jerk-bastard!_  --  Romano leaves the kitchen to try and actively avoid the jerk. Mutters to himself.)  Che. fool-bastard . . .

Spain: (Some time later -- once he's come home and such -- he seeks out Romano and asks others around his house of the little Italian's whereabouts. Getting very simple answers and a few wider eyes than normal, he ends up heading over to the kitchen and silently coming in behind the Italian. He wraps a strong arm around the other's waist. (He has not yet bathed since his return.))   _Romano~._

Romano: Fuck, you stink up a storm! Go wash yourself, bastard!

Spain: (The arm tightens a bit.)  But I came to see my little Romano~. I haven't seen you in so long. . .

Romano: (A hint of a blush appears.)  Tch! Whatever! You still need to take a fucking bath!

Spain: (Hums, poking the Italian's cheek.)  You're so _lindo_ , Roma~.

Romano: (Spits, digging an elbow into the Spaniard's side.)  Vaffanculo! Take. A. Fucking. **BATH**.

Spain: (Groans at the elbow, frowning at his little colony. He lets him go.)   _Fine_. I'll go take a bath.  (Turns, leaving.)  I'll be back, Romano~.

Romano: Tch. Whatever.  (Mutters as he continues to go off.)  Stupid Spain.

Spain: (Hears and almost stops, forcing himself to keep going. He goes back to his chambers, bathing and changing into some clean clothes. Clean, he goes back down to look for Roma, sure that this will make him at least a _little_ happier. Maybe not as violent. Maybe.)

Romano: (Sleeps on a grassy patch in the courtyard, absently scratching his stomach.)

Spain: (Passing by, he notices the other lazing about -- _*Lazy little puta . . ._ \-- and creeps into the courtyard, kneeling beside the Italian. He pokes the colony's nose.)   _Romano_. . .

Romano: (Sends out a punch to Spain's stomach.)  Don't touch me.

Spain: (Snatches the fist and deflects it, glaring darkly down at the colony.)  My, my. Still don't understand who is _boss?_

Romano: Why don't you just hire a sexy lady as a maid if you want to be a boss?

Spain: (Slight grin.)  Why hire a sexy lady when I have _you?_

Romano: Si, you are pretty cheap, so why pay for labor when you can make me do it for free, like the cheap jerk-wagon you are?

Spain: I just prefer watching you do the work. Now, _Romano_ , why are you lazing around? It's past the time for a siesta.

Romano: (Gasps.)  It's _never_ past time for a siesta.

Spain: It _is_ when no one else is taking a siesta.

Romano: Then they're the ones being stupid bastardos.

Spain: _No_ , they just know that I expect everyone to do their job when it's _not_ time for a siesta. Just like I expect _you_ to be working, Romano.

Romano: (Frowns. He closes his eyes, yawning.)  Still not a maid, la Spain.

Spain: (Frowns a bit, playing dirty. He pinches that ridiculously bouncy curl between his fingers.)  Yes you are, Romano.

Romano: (Eyes snap open, Romano jolting up and head-butting Spain. He screeches.)   **DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!!!!!**

Spain: (Hisses, grabbing Romano and roughly pulling him back into headlock. He is not appreciating the attitude he's receiving from the colony.)   _Romano . . you need to get to work instead of bullying Jefe._  [Boss]

Romano: **THEN DON'T TOUCH MY FUCKING HAIR, YOU FUCKING JERK-BASTARD OF A WAGON-PULLING JACKASS!!!!!!**

Spain: (Ignores, pulling the other up. He lets him go only to grab the Italian's ear, dragging him to work.)   _I wouldn't touch your hair if you listened to me._  (Eyes narrow.)   _And do we need soap for your mouth?_

Romano: **OWWW!!!!** Let go of my ear, you lame-ass **potato** farmer!!!

Spain: (Frowns at him, stopping and pinching harder.)   _Romano. You need to behave._

Romano: **OW-OW-OW-OW-OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!**

Spain: (Huffs, letting go of the ear.)   _Romano_. Are you going to behave from now on?

Romano: Ha! Maybe the day you stop being a jerk-bastard!  (Huffs, digging his hands into his pockets.)  I'll be in the kitchen, bastard.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, you will be. Off you go. I'll check up on your work in a while.

Romano: (Frowns. On his way to the kitchen, he may have knocked over a vase, but oh well. Things just seem to like to fall around him. In the kitchen, he focuses on making a pizza.)

Spain: (Goes off to his own work, finally checking in with the joys of being a nation and the paperpile that goes with it. He spends a few hours catching up with his work before going to check up on the servants to make sure they're all doing what they should be- Romano in particular. He creeps into the kitchen, staying out of general sight to watch the little Italian.)

Romano: (Nearly drops the tomato sauce three times. Angrily he slams the bowl in the middle of the counter.)  FUCK YOU TOO, YOU SHITTY BOWL. I DIDN'T LIKE YOU ANYWAYS.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow slightly at the anger, creeping in behind the other. He wraps an arm around his waist just so, so he can catch the other's elbow if it decides to come out and attack him.)  Easy, Roma. Take a breath.

Romano: (Slams his foot down into Antonio's.)  I'LL TAKE A BREATH WHEN THIS BOWL DECIDES TO BLOW ME!

Spain: (Yelps in pain briefly before gently grabbing Romano and pulling him away from the counter and the bowl.)  Perhaps you _need_ a break . . .

Romano: That's what you get for interrupting my siesta . . .

Spain: (Sighs.)  Si, si . . .  (He sits Romano down and looks at the twitchy, angry-looking Italian.)  Just breath and calm down, Roma.

Romano: (Grumbles, shrugging Spain off. After several long minutes, he mutters.)  Thanks.

Spain: (Gives a small smile.)  I wouldn't be a very good boss if I didn't let you take a break, would I? I'm just glad you're calmer~.

Romano: Whatever, lazy tomato-farmer.  (Gets up, finishing the crap he has to do before wiping his hands off.)

Spain: (Smiles, quietly chuckling. He gets up when Roma's wiping his hands off.)  So what have you been doing the last couple hours~?

Romano: (Scowls.)  Burning pizzas.

Spain: (Slight twitch into a frown that he beats back. _Wasteful_.)  We're not going to burn the next one, are we~?

Romano: It depends on-  (Head whips to the oven.)  Fuck! Shit!  (He yanks the pizza out, putting the fire out with a rag, sighing at the burnt pizza.)

Spain: (Nose wrinkles slightly at the burnt smell. Gently.)  I'll take care of this, you start the dough, alright? We'll make one that doesn't burn.  (Smiles.)

Romano: Si . . .  (Begins rolling out more dough.)

Spain: _*He tries so hard . . ._  (He takes the burnt pizza and disposes of it, returning and wiping off his hands. He comes alongside Romano, determined to help.)

Romano: (Beats the dough senseless, finally flat to his liking so he begins spreading tomato sauce on it.)

Spain: (Helps a bit to spread the tomato sauce before helping with the toppings and such. With Romano putting on the finishing touches, he goes to the oven and adjusts a few things before returning.)  Is it ready?

Romano: (Glares at the board he was using to make pizzas, poking a finger through the large hole in it.)  No fucking duh the pizza was burning if the board had a _hole_ in it! Crapola! This is your fault! Make sure your stuff is up to date, a fire could have happened and the castle would have burned down! Shit, that's a scary thought . . .  ( _Really_ starts to think about a fire happening, sniffling through a tear or two.)

Spain: _*Damn right that's a scary thought.-_  (His eyes widen slightly at the other's sniffling and he pulls Romano close.)  Lo siento, Roma. I haven't been home in so long, you can't blame me for not knowing! Don't worry; the castle isn't going to burn down, _lo prometo_.  [I promise]

Romano: Don't touch me . . .  (Though he makes absolutely no move to get out of Spain's arms.)

Spain: (Nearly smiles at the other's adorableness, holding him close.)  Shh. . . You're okay. . .

Romano: . . . Tch . . . . .

Spain: (Slightly smiles, Romano tucked under his chin. Spain quietly hums to himself. Romano was almost too tall _to_ be tucked under his chin. _I guess he's old enough for the collar now_. . .)

Romano: (Gently untucks himself after a few moments of just calming down.)  Tch. _Grazie_ , bastardo.  (Grabs another board without a hole, putting the pizza on that and closing the oven door.)

Spain: (Silently comes up behind Romano when he's done closing the oven door and wraps an arm around him.)   _De nada_. I want you to come up to my room later. I have something for you.

Romano: . . . ? Fine. If I have time, jerk-Spain.

Spain: Make time. This is important, so I'll let you off the hook for chores when you come up, bien?

Romano: (Rolls his eyes.)  Si, si. I'll come up.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Bueno~. Muchas gracias, Roma!

Romano: Che.  (Goes back to cleaning up the mess on the counter from making the pizza.)

Spain: Come up in an hour or so~.  (Leaves, off to dig out the collar he's been holding onto for Romano. Every colony when they are younger wear a bracelet, but those that are _older_ wear _collars_ like the one he has for his little Italian colony. He takes the collar -- concealed inside of a box -- back to his room and sets it on a table, doing other work while he waits for Roma to come up.)

Romano: (Comes up nearly two hours later. He trips coming in, rolling to the side as the bookcase nearly falls on him.)  NOT TODAY YOU HOMICIDAL BOOKCASE. _NOT TODAY._

Spain: (Worriedly comes in when he hears the crash and yelling.)  Roma? Are you alright?!

Romano: NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT. YOUR FUCKING BOOKCASE IS POSSESSED I TELL YOU. **POSSESSED**.

Spain: (Comes over and pull Romano up, looking him over for any damage.)  Are you hurt?

Romano: Si!  (Shows Spain his bruised knees from when he fell.)

Spain: (Coos, picking up his little Romano.)  Just a couple of bruised knees? A little rest and I think you'll be alright . . .  (He sets Romano on the bed, looking over the bruised knees gently.)

Romano: (Crosses his arms, blushing hotly as he leans against the headboard. Mutters.)  Fucking bookcase . . . not good for anything . . .

Spain: (Gently smoothes a hand over the bruise.)  Not true . . . It just needs to be connected to the wall, is all. I'll take care of it, si?

Romano: (Grumbles.)  You've been saying that for _years_ , bastard.

Spain: I will! I promise you, I will, alright?

Romano: (Rolls his eyes.)  Si, bastard-Spain.

Spain: I'm not a bastard, Roma . . . When are you going to stop calling me such?

Romano: When you stop being a bastard, bastard.

Spain: (Sighs, getting up and heading over to grab the box.)  Close your eyes, Roma, so I can give you your gift~.

Romano: (Narrows his eyes before shutting them.)

Spain: (Grabs the box and opens it, quietly taking the collar out and padding back to the colony. He sits on the bed and unclips it-)  Keep them closed~.  (-before pulling it around the Italian's neck, clipping it into place.)   _Now_ you may see.

Romano: (Opens his eyes, fingering the weight around his neck, frowning as he cranes to look at it. He gets up, going to the mirror, blinking as he sees the colony collar with ruby gems and gold braids around his throat. He had wondered when Spain was going to put one on him, but he hadn't expected it to be this intricate.)  Who the fuck did you sell your soul to, to buy this?

Spain: (Gets up as well, following the mirror. Standing behind Romano, he looks at the collar, satisfied with the way it hung perfectly around his throat. Gently.)  I sold my soul to no one, Roma. Do you like it?

Romano: (Begrudgingly.)  Si. You have semi-good taste, bastard. Glad I was at least able to teach you that.

Spain: (Smiles at him in the mirror, wrapping his arms around the colony's waist.)  I'm glad. I do like the way it looks on you.

Romano: You would.  (Holds up his wrist with the bracelet.)  Are you going to take this off, bastard?

Spain: (Hums.)  I will.  (Makes no immediate move to.)

Romano: (Thrusts his wrist right in front of Antonio's face.)  Now.

Spain: (Hums, taking off the bracelet to make him happy, slipping it into his pocket.)  Happy?

Romano: (Cheeks puff.)  Si!

Spain: (Smiles, holding the Italian close.)  So lindo~.

Romano: (Fingers the collar, gazing at the rubies.)  Hey bastard? Is it true you tried to put a collar on Austria when you two got married?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Si, _tried_ to. He decided he would have _none_ of that. It was an acceptable sacrifice. He kept the collar, though.

Romano: (Makes a noise of surprise.)  I'm surprised he didn't kill you for trying.

Spain: Oh, no. He tried to. I was able to convince him that that was a bad idea.

Romano: (Sighs, covering his eyes with a hand.)   _Idiota_.

Spain: (Gently pulls down the hand.)  Don't cover your face, cariño.

Romano: Not even to hide from your stupidity?

Spain: No.  (Smiles.)  You look much better when I can see your face.

Romano: You saying I'm ugly without my face, bastard?!

Spain: (Calmly.)  No . . I'm _trying_ to say that your face, especially your _eyes_ , amado, make you even more beautiful than when I can't see it. It's only one more thing to add to it.

Romano: (Grumbles, shrugging out of Spain's hold.)  Whatever. I didn't get my siesta, so I'm going to bed.

Spain: (Gives him a fond look, heading to bed himself.)  You could always join me, Roma~.

Romano: That's where I sleep every night-  (Cuts himself off abruptly, blushing as red as tomato. His cheeks puff at himself angrily, Romano stomping out and getting pajamas from his room and changing into them.)

Spain: (Blinks, not expecting that. He smiles, changing for bed as well.)   _*Roma's so cute~!_

Romano: (Comes back still blushing, crawling into Spain's bed.)

Spain: (Smiles at him, putting out the light before getting into bed as well. He snuggles up to Romano, enjoying the other's warmth.)   _Buenos noches, amado~._

Romano: Tch . . .  (Mutters.)  Night bastard. Welcome home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by "Carnations" by adeegeeak.


End file.
